powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Divatox
Divatox is the main villain in Power Rangers: Turbo. She was portrayed by Hilary Shepard Turner in ''Turbo: a Power Rangers Movie'', and briefly replaced by Carol Hoyt in the first half of the series while Turner was on maternity leave. Turner later returned in the episode, The Darkest Day. Biography Divatox was born on June 5, 1000 to Inquirians but was kidnapped by the infamous sea hag, Mama D, and was raised to be evil. She had two adopted siblings: General Havoc, older and an unnamed sister possibly, Demetria. Divatox is an extremely beautiful intergalactic pirate queen who leads a large number of cutthroat aliens, monsters and mutants in her evil conquests throughout the universe. From her base, the gigantic fish-shaped submarine known as the Subcraft, Divatox and her minions travel about the universe plundering riches to satisfy Divatox's greed. She is the daughter of the sea witch Mama D, aunt of Elgar, and sister of General Havoc. Her (adoptive) father, a space pirate, turned good for some reason and was thrown in the Vortex of Eternal Doom and Sorrow by her mother. Her adopted brother, Havoc, was a cyborg and had another sibling who happened to be the parent of Elgar. She is also the biological twin sister of Dimitria, a good being who Zordon asks to mentor his rangers on Earth. She is an acquaintance of Rita Repulsa. She wears contact lenses, and can fire blasts of energy from her eyes, whether it is energy projection, materialization, or transformation. In the storyarc "Honey I Shrunk the Rangers", she also exhibited a lizard-like extended tongue, in her attempt to eat the shrunken rangers, thus proving Divatox is not entirely human. She recruited Piranhatrons, Rygog, and Porto in the Subcraft. Her favorite phrase is "Viva La Diva!" Divatox decided to take a break from piracy and journeyed to the planet Liaria to capture the wizard Lerigot in order to journey to the ancient lost island of Muiranthias. After capturing Lerigot, Divatox used his magic to allow her submarine safe passage through the Nemesis Triangle and on to Muiranthias. Once on Muiranthias, Divatox attempted to awaken the ancient god of the Malachians, Maligore, in order to marry him and gain his powers. The Turbo Rangers destroyed Maligore, thus infuriating Divatox who decided to journey to Earth for vengeance. When the Blue Senturion had arrived from the future with a message for Dimitria of Inquiris, Divatox posed as her so she can receive the message. She did, and was mortified of the outcome of the future. It was revealed to her that she would combine forces with Rita Repulsa & Lord Zedd, and The Machine Empire and would finally defeat all of the Power Rangers and conquer the universe. Divatox had received help from her mother, Mama D, and her brother, General Havoc, to destroy the Turbo Rangers. However each plan failed. Using a teleportation experiment, Divatox was teleported into the city of Angel Grove without her memory. She worked as a waitress at Mad Mike's Pizza Parlor, until she recovered her memory by an energy blast. Divatox had sent the titan Goldgoyle to destroy the Power Rangers, but only destroyed their Zords (Turbo and Rescue Zords). With the location of the Power Chamber, Divatox sent her entire army to destroy it. She had Elgar detonate bombs inside with the Rangers in it. Once the Chamber blew up, Divatox was called to the Cimmerian Planet by Dark Specter, the Monarch of Evil. She later joined the United Alliance of Evil and was part of the invasion force that conquered most of the universe. With the Red Space Ranger spying on them, Divatox was placed in charge of hiding Zordon on other planets while his powers were being drained. Divatox took him to the planet Hercuron but had to leave because she was spotted by the Phantom Ranger. When Divatox had destroyed the Power Chamber on Earth, she captured Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster. In an attempt to control them, she lost them both to the Space Rangers, with help from the Blue Turbo Ranger. During Dark Specter's Universal Conquest, Divatox was sent to attack Gratha, that was protected by the Aquitian Rangers. Thanks to Zordon's energy wave, she was turned human, and it became clear that she was the long lost twin-sister of Dimitria. Divatox tends to have feuds with other women that are part of the United Alliance of Evil. Astronema and Rita are the primary targets. Divatox's jealousy of Astronema has caused them to constantly bicker with Astronema usually being the unofficial winner. Divatox may be the Pirate Queen of Evil, but in the United Alliance of Evil, she can't stand being second best. Personality Divatox is an extremely vain and cruel queen. She is arrogant and refuses to accept defeat. Divatox treats her minions like they're garbage, especially her nephew Elgar. The only member of her crew that she seems to have a slight soft spot towards is Rygog. Near the end of Turbo: a Power Rangers Movie, Divatox runs back to drag Rygog out of the burning volcano with her. She also places great trust in him by allowing Rygog to carry out her plans for her. Divatox can be very hysterical and is prone to overreacting. She also has a very short temper. Divatox is easily annoyed and angered, which strikes fear in the hearts of her troops. Jealousy also runs in her blood as she immediately becomes jealous after Dark Specter chooses Astronema to take over the Dark Fortress and hunt down the Rangers. Divatox is spoiled and pampered. Being an all-powerful Queen who is accustomed to getting what she wants when she wants it, Divatox never settles for being second-best or not getting what she wants. Her vengeful nature drives her to destroy those who get in her way. Appearance Divatox is a beautiful Intergalactic Pirate Queen and she dresses like one. Divatox is usually seen wearing a golden mask that covers just one of her eyes. Her hair is tied with her signature purple ponytail hanging loosely behind her. She wears armor that consists of a black and gold breastplate, gold shoulder plates, a red cape that is attached to a high collar that covers the back of Divatox's head, and a short tattered skirt. She is seen wearing black leather gloves that extend past her elbows and long black boots that come up to her knees. Being an Intergalactic Pirate Queen, Divatox possesses a lot of jewelry and she can be seen wearing some. She wears a necklace of what appears to be gold coins and has many rings that she wears over her gloved hands. On her left arm, she has a gold gauntlet strapped to her arm that contains a sharp knife that Divatox can shoot out to attack with whenever she pleases Trivia *Both the actresses who played Divatox portrayed her differently. Hoyt plays her evil and calculating whilst Turner plays her as a bit of a loon. *Divatox is the only villain in the Zordon era to actually destroy the Power Chamber and the Rangers' powers. *In the film, Divatox's costume reveals a lot of cleavage and exposes her midrift. When the show begins, her costume is covered up and much more conservative. Also the collar shows a change: in the film, it's higher and completely covers the back of her head while in the show it's lower and doesn't cover her head as much . Memorable Quotes *"The idea was to woo Maligore, not make him lose his lunch!" *"Yes! He must be looking for Zordon. Excellent, you may kiss my hand.... Gotcha!" *"Once we are wed, I will use his powers to raid all the riches of the Universe. Oooh, thinking about it just gives me goosebumps." *"Do I look fat? Naah" *"Ha! No Power Rangers in sight. I knew Zordon would get it through his thick skull not to mess with me!" *"If anyone sees any reason why we two should not join in holy matrimony... SHUT UP!!!" *"We're sinking... we're sinking... we're sinking. Ok ok, don't panic... don't panic. WE'RE SINKING!!!!!!" *"Uggh, my plans. The money, the jewels.. the plastic surgery. I didn't even get a honeymoon!" See also: *[[Divatox Picture Gallery|''Divatox Picture Gallery'']] *Divazords *Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie *Power Rangers Turbo *Elgar *Rygog *Maligore *Piranhatrons *Mama D *Astronema *General Havoc *Porto Category: Turbo Category: in Space Category: Villains Category:Villains turns Good